One Shot, One Piece
by Monkey D Rouge
Summary: Ici y aura quatre One Shot sur Doflamingo, dont deux avec Crocodile et un avec Law.
1. Doflamingo X Crocodile

**Fraîcheur Matinale**

OS | One Piece | Doflamingo X Crocodile | Yaoi Guimauve / Romance | School | Univers Alternatif | Rating K

Fraîcheur Matinale

Doflamingo : 15 ans  
Crocodile : 16 ans

* * *

Point de vue de Crocodile

Je sortis de chez moi et fermai la porte à clé, rangeai mon trousseau avant de bien remettre la cravate de ma tenue scolaire trop étroite à mon goût. Celle-ci était composée d'une étroite chemise blanche, un pantalon noir, des chaussures également noires ainsi qu'un gilet gris que j'avais décidé de mettre à la place du pull imposé, n'étant pas à mon goût...

Je tournai dans la rue suivante qui était remplie d'une odeur printanière de fleurs, je fermai les yeux et remplis mes poumons de la fraîcheur des fleurs, quand quelqu'un vint troubler celle-ci.

J'ouvris les yeux et vis au loin un grand blond le sac sous le bras, sûrement en retard...Oui cet 'imbécile à la tête blonde je le connaissais bien malheureusement, il se nommait Donquixote Doflamingo il était également au lycée Tenyakuki.

Je tournai les talons quand j'entendis qu'il m'appelait et qu'il se dirigeait toujours dans ma direction.

Je tournai à peine la tête vers lui que je me fis entraîner par cet imbécile...Et tombai la tête contre le bitume...

Le blond s'arrêta et dirigea son visage vers moi avant de me sortir amicalement :

\- **Yo Croco ! Ça va bien ?**

\- **Espèce...de...** marmonnai-je en levant mon poing.

\- **Hein ? Ça va Croco ?** Me dit-il naïvement en se penchant à ma hauteur.

\- **IMBÉCILE !**

Dans un élan de colère je me levai, pris le flamant rose par le col et le jetai dans une ruelle.

Le blond atterrit contre une poubelle et moi je l'observais en frottant mon pantalon salit tout en sortant calmement un cigare de ma poche.

\- **Faudrait veiller à être moins agressif...** dit le plus jeune en se massant la tête tout en se relevant.

\- **Arrête de raconter des conneries et finis de t'habiller** lui dis-je en le pointant avec mon cigare.

Le blond s'exécuta et ferma sa chemise noire, resserra sa cravate ainsi que remit sa veste de costume noire encore plus serrée que la tenue qu'il devait normalement mettre mais qu'il avait abandonné dès sa première année et avait décidé de s'habiller comme bon lui semblait.

\- **Ton pantalon...** lui dis-je en soufflant la fumée de mon cigare

Le blond remarqua son bermuda noir et blanc à moitié ouvert et le remonta donc

\- **Tes chaussures...** lui fis-je remarquer.

Il se pencha donc et remonta ses courtes chaussettes blanches et resserra les lacets de ses chaussure noires et pointues.

Le blond sourit gêné et s'apprêta à sortir de la ruelle avant que je ne lui jette son sac derrière le crâne ce qui le fit tomber en avant mais il se rattrapa de justesse sur ses deux grandes "pattes".

\- **Ton sac...** lui dis-je en passant devant lui pour sortir de la ruelle.

\- **Tu ne pourrais pas être plus doux ?** Me réprimanda l'oiseau en emboîtant le pas.

- **T'avais pas une réunion avec le club de badminton ce matin ?**

\- **Et bien…comment dire... mon réveil n'a pas vraiment marché...**

Doflamingo malgré les apparences était quelqu'un de sérieux dans ses études. Il était bon élève et était très instruit, bon il avait le sang un peu trop chaud ce qui finissait assez mal et je terminais souvent dans l'affaire en essayant de l'arrêter. En faite je m'occupais pas mal de ses problèmes et de lui en général comme un gosse mais bon que voulez-vous ?

Au bout du compte nous arrivâmes quand la sonnerie de l'établissement retentit.

* * *

Point de vue de Doflamingo

Une fois arrivé dans l'enceinte du lycée je m'arrêtai un instant et respirai l'odeur des cerisiers qui commençaient à fleurir, je fus sortis de cet instant par les bruyantes voix des élèves des classes.

Le brun m'attendait, je le rejoignis donc et me dirigeai avec lui vers les classes.

Il s'arrêta vers un groupe de personne que je saluai mais je voyais bien que je posais problème à rester trop souvent avec Crocodile.

* * *

Point de vue de Crocodile

 **\- Bon ben j'y vais dit le blond.**

Je me retournai et rattrapai le plus jeune avant de me diriger avec lui vers la classe et jetai un regard noir au groupe de personnes derrière moi.

Deux heures passèrent et je sortis de la classe de mathématique accompagner de Daz. Je lui fis au revoir et me dirigeai vers le toit.

J'ouvris la porte menant toit quand je découvris le blond assit sur le rebord du bâtiment.

\- **Tu traînes ici toi maintenant ?**

\- **Non j'ai envie de rester là l'heure d'après c'est tous.**

Je m'assis à côté de lui en tailleur.

\- **C'est de la pitié ?...me dit-il accompagné d'un soupir.**

\- **Mh ?**

\- **Tous les gens qui s'intéressent à moi, tu ne penses pas qu'ils ont juste pitié de moi ?**

\- **Mmmh...Toi ça doit pas aller pour que tu dises des trucs comme ça...T'es malade ?** Lui dis-je en posant ma main sur son front.

* * *

Point de vue de Doflamingo

Je sentis sa main sur mon front et je me tournai vers lui surpris en rougissant, mes joues étaient brûlantes et mon cœur quant à lui s'accéléra.

\- **Hoy, t'es rouge** me fit-il en ricanant.

Il retira sa main de mon front et ma rougeur s'arrêta quand mon ventre se mit à grogner.

Le brun prit son sac et sortit de celui-ci un bento.

\- **Tiens** me dit-il en déposant le bento sur mes genoux

\- **...**

\- **Mange, de toute manière je n'ai pas faim.**

J'ouvris donc la boite, elle était remplie de riz et de poisson grillé.

Le reptile me tendit un café.

\- **Tiens t'en as bien besoin avec la tête de fatigué que t'as.**

Je posai donc le café à côté de moi et commençai à manger le bento avec appétit. Le brun me regarda manger et rigola

\- **Mh ?** Sortis-je avec encore un bout de poisson dans la bouche.

\- **Nan rien** dit-il en gloussant.

* * *

Point de vue de Crocodile

Le blond ferma le bento et le posa à côté de lui avant de prendre son café et souffler doucement dessus, ce qui fit danser la fumée.

La sonnerie retentit. Je regardai le flamant, il avait toujours l'air de ne pas aller bien ce qui m'inquiétait souvent

Il prit son café et le but à grandes gorgées avant de me regarder en souriant.

\- **T'inquiètes pas pour moi, tout va bien, et puis fais pas cette tête.**

Je regardai le jeune lycéen toujours aussi inquiet mais j'essayais de le montrer le moins possible. Je pris mon sac et me levai.

\- **Je reviens dans une heure** lui dis-je avec un signe de main.

J'ouvris donc la porte et pris les escaliers pour me diriger vers le prochain cours.

Une heure plus tard je revins comme promis sur le toit où le jeune flamant rose se tenait assit contre le mur à côté de la porte.

\- **Yo ! me fit le blond à lunette.**

Je m'assis donc à côté de lui. Une légère brise me passa sur le visage ce qui alourdi mes yeux déjà bien fatigués.

* * *

Point de vue de Doflamingo.

Je sentis un poids tomber sur mon épaule droite. Je tournai la tête et vis le crocodile endormi sur celle-ci.

Mes joues devinrent roses quand je sentis son léger souffle sur mon cou. Je le déposai contre le mur et me levai mon sac à la main. Je le fixai un instant, il était si paisible, la brise fit déposer une pétale de cerisier dans ses longs cheveux bruns alors je m'accroupis devant lui et la lui retirai. Je passai ma main sur sa joue chaude et remarquai une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée sur son visage que je remis donc en arrière avec le reste de ses cheveux lisses et plaçai mes deux mains délicatement sur ses joues avant de lui déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres humides et entrouvertes qui furent prises par les miennes et finis par les retirer.

\- **Ne m'en veux pas...mais je préfère le garder pour moi** murmurai-je tout en faisant glisser mes deux mains le long de ses joues.

Je garderais ça secret pour moi, je ne dirai rien à celui à qui j'avais volé ce baiser...Mais ce secret arrivait bizarrement à cacher ce vide que je n'avais jamais su combler car quelque chose le forçait à rester ouvert sans que je ne sache de quoi il s'agissait...La question commençait à s'éclaircir pour moi...

Je pris donc mon sac et partis en jetant un regard triste au brun.

* * *

Point de vue de Crocodile

Je sentis une brise chaude prendre mes lèvres avant d'entrouvrir les yeux et apercevoir une chevelure blonde et deux mains chaudes sur mes joues ce qui me fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux par la vue de se qu'il se passait. Je m'aperçus que ce n'était qu'un rêve puisque qu'il n'y avait que moi et une brise légèrement rafraîchie de celle que j'avais sentis.

Mes joues étaient brûlantes, mon corps tremblait. J'entendis des voix venant de la cours. Je sortis mon portable et aperçus l'heure : 15h50. Je me penchai vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les voix et me rappelai qu'il y avait cours de sport. Je m'appuyai à nouveau contre le mur et essaya de bien remettre en ordre ce qu'il se passait.

Je finis par descendre pour retourner en cours. J'ouvris la porte du rez-de-chaussée menant au cours de sport lorsque j'aperçus une tête aux cheveux blés sur un corps de un mètre quatre-vingt, ce qui me fit prendre peur et me jeter donc derrière les buissons. J'avais totalement oublié qu'il était là lui !

Je sortis légèrement ma tête du buisson et vis le blond essoufflé entrain de s'étirer ce qui me fis rougir et me cacher en vitesse derrière les buissons Voilà que maintenant cet oiseau de malheur me rendait rouge quand je le voyais ! Je jetai un second coup d'œil curieux vers les élèves et vis le flamant donner des coups de raquettes dans les balles. De petites gouttes de sueur tombaient de son front et de courtes expirations bruyantes sortaient de ses fines lèvres ce qui rendit les rougeurs sur mes joues totalement brûlantes. Je me relevai en vitesse et partis le visage totalement rouge.

* * *

Point de vue de Doflamingo

Je me changeai, rangeai mes habits sales dans mon sac et le déposai dans mon casier avant de me diriger vers une machine près de la cage d'escalier.

J'y insérai une pièce et pris une barre de chocolat.

J'ouvris la barre sucrée et me mis à la manger quand j'entendis deux filles discuter, j'écoutai curieux.

\- **T'es sérieuse ?!** Dit une des deux filles qui avait l'air heureuse et surprise à la fois.

\- **Oui ! Il m'a dit qu'on aurait rendez-vous après le lycée à 18h00**

Mh, une discussion de petites adolescentes, inintéressant. Je m'éloignai donc et me dirigea vers l'extérieur.

\- **Waouh ! Un rendez-vous avec Sir Crocodile-san ! J'en suis presque jalouse !**

Le prénom mentionné me fit m'arrêter. Je me retournai vivement vers les deux jeunes filles et me dirigeai vers la concernée du rendez-vous.

\- **Qu-que...** balbutia la fille vers laquelle je me dirigeais.

Je posai ma main gauche sur le mur empêchant ainsi à la jeune fille de s'enfuir. Je retirai la barre de chocolat de ma bouche et la regardai froidement tous en mastiquant.

\- **Avec qui tu vas avoir un rendez-vous ?** Lui dis-je toujours froidement.

\- **Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?!** me dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Je soupirai et la regardai en souriant.

\- **Je répète avec qui tu vas avoir rendez-vous ?**

\- **Sir C-Cro-Crocodile-san...**

\- **Je vois...Alors je vais te le dire qu'une seule fois. Tu-ne-le touches-pas ! Tu n'approches pas de lui ! et tu essayes encore moins de lui parler...Compris ?!** Toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

\- **Co-Compris !** Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux avant de partir en courant.

Je fixai l'autre fille totalement tétanisée elle aussi et me penchai vers elle

\- **Bouh !** Murmurai-je d'une voix rauque.

La jeune fille hurla et partit suivre l'autre fille en courant ce qui me fit rire.

Je partis vers le rez-de chaussé et jetai le papier dans la poubelle au passage .Je sortis du hall et passai par un grillage se situant derrière le bâtiment principal pour aller m'asseoir dans un coin d'herbes où je pouvais penser à autre chose que l'autre croco.

Je sortis un vieux paquet de cigarettes de mon sac. En réalité je m'étais interdis de retoucher à ça mais bon...si ça pouvait m'aider...  
Je fouillai dans le fond de mon sac et y trouvai un briquet. J'essayai d'allumer la cigarette et lorsque celle-ci fut allumée et que je m'apprêtais à la porter à mes lèvres un grand coup sur celle-ci la fit voler à quelques mètres ce qui me fis grogner. Je me tournai vers le coupable et que fus ma surprise quand j'aperçus le crocodile encore la main au dessus de moi et l'autre prise par un cigare comme pour me narguer.

Je le fixai un instant surpris de le trouver là. Je tournai la tête et lui lâchai un " **Ksh** " d'agacement.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?...** lui lançai-je énervé.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ?** me répondit-il en écrasant son cigare sous sa semelle.

\- **C'n'est pas le sujet, et puis je fais ce que je veux !**

\- **T'avais pas dis que tu toucherais plus à ça ?**

\- **J't'ai dis que je n'avais pas de compte à te rendre !** Lui criai-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Le brun me fixa un instant et s'accroupit à ma hauteur.

\- **C'est quoi ce regard ?** Lui dis-je en levant la lèvre supérieure.

\- **Tu m'as embrassé nan ?**

Je rougis et baissai le regard en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

\- **J'ai raison ?**

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et détournai le regard "Hé merde je dis quoi maintenant ?!"

\- **Alors ce n'était pas un rêve, je t'avais bien aperçus m'embrasser pendant que je dormais.**

Je levai légèrement le regard vers lui.

\- **Et la fille je suppose qu'elle ne viendra pas au rendez-vous ?** me dit-il tout en sachant la réponse à sa question.

\- **Quelle fille ?...**

Et merde ! Voilà que je sors des conneries...

\- **Celle que t'as faille tuer avec ton regard et ton bras de géant dans les escaliers menant au toit.**

Le brun s'appuya sur ses genoux et se releva.

\- **Bon ben je vois que tu ne parleras pas** dit-il en tournant le talon

Je posai ma main gauche sur l'herbe et retins le reptile par le bas de sa chemise avec l'autre main.

\- **Ho-Hoy...**

Le balafré se tourna vers moi.

\- **Je suis un imbécile hein ?** Lui dis-je avec un ricanement triste.

Les joues de mon interlocuteur devinrent roses quand je me relevai tout en continuant de tenir le bas de sa chemise.

\- **Je...je ne veux pas que tu partes...**

Le brun devenait de plus en plus rouge, ce qui lui fit détourner le regard.

Je lâchai sa chemise et serrai les poings toujours le regard baissé.

\- **Dis un truc merde !** Lui criai-je en relevant la tête vers lui.

Il me regarda surpris.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et collai sa tête contre mon torse.

\- **Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à supporter...Oui je le sais, je sais aussi que je fais fuir les filles qui s'approchent de toi uniquement par jalousie. Oui je suis jaloux, jaloux de les voir s'approcher de toi si facilement et de te garder pour elles...Je t'ai aussi embrassé et puis j'ai fuis...J'ai également peur...peur de te voir partir et de ne plus te revoir...Ou bien je me demande toujours avec une profonde inquiétude : comment va t-il ? Est-ce qu'il est malade ? Ou alors tout bêtement...est-il heureux ?**

\- **Tu vas me rendre cinglé** murmura le brun.

Il leva son visage vers le mien et déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Il retira ses lèvres humides des miennes après quelques secondes.

Je penchai ma tête à son oreille.

\- **Crocodile...je t'aime.**

Je sentis le visage de brun devenir brûlant.

\- **Tu - tu…Tu fais chier à me rendre...comme ça...** balbutia t-il

\- **Je veux l'entendre**

\- **...**

\- **Je veux l'entendre sortir de ta bouche...** lui réclamai-je.

Il appuya sa tête contre mon cou et m'enlaça.

\- **Je...je t'aime** me dit-il à voix basse

Au moment où il prononça ces paroles un léger vent se leva comme pour que je sois le seul à pouvoir entendre les doux mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Ces mots que je voulais uniquement pour moi, que je voulais que personne d'autre les entende de la part du reptile .Ces paroles avaient su combler le vide que j'avais essayé à de maintes et maintes fois de remplir, ce vide qui était maintenant comblé par sa présence, ces mots, son attitude, tout de lui faisait disparaître cet orage noir qui était maintenant une douce fraîcheur matinale que je pouvais apprécier avec lui et lui seul.


	2. Crocodile x Doflamingo

**Les plumes roses de l'oiseau appelé "Amour"**

OS | One Piece | Doflamingo X Crocodile | Yaoi | Rating T |

Les plumes de l'oiseau rose appelées "Amour"

Doflamingo : 41 ans  
Crocodile : 46 ans

* * *

Nous sommes " Au pays de L'Amour, de La Passion et des Jouets" : Dressrosa. Dans ce grand pays tropical dominait au centre un superbe palais se situant en hauteur, surplombant tout le pays. Le palais royal appartenait au roi actuel : Donquixote Doflamingo qui aujourd'hui ne se montrait pas à son peuple, pour quelque chose d'important ! Aujourd'hui le souverain de Dressrosa avait de la compagnie rare, l'ancien Shichibukai mais aussi son amant : Crocodile. Le couple s'était isolé dans un grand salon décoré très richement. Le brun buvait un café et lisait son journal pendant que le blond lui agonisait sur le fauteuil par la chaleur de cette journée.

\- **J'ai chaud !** Se plaignit l'homme au manteau de plume.

\- **Ben retire ton horreur à plumes...** dit le balafré en tournant une page de son journal.

\- **Naaaan !** Contesta le plus jeune en gonflant les joues comme un enfant.

\- **Et ben arrête de te plaindre...**

Le flamant soupira et continua de s'écraser dans le fauteuil comme un glaçon fondant au soleil.

\- **Tu m'agaces à te plaindre comme ça...** Retire-la ta serpillière fuchsia si t'as si chaud avec.

\- **Tu vas voir qui va lâcher des plaintes dans pas longtemps...** dit aussi sensuellement que sadiquement le blond en faisant volte face au plus vieux.

"Attends, attends ! Je n'aime pas ce sourire ! Ça ce n'est pas un de ses sourires habituels ! Ça c'est un de ses putains de sourire pervers ! Il ne va pas rester mignon longtemps...Attends ! C'est quoi ce sourire s'élargissant qui veut dire qu'il va prendre le dessus ! Je ne finirais pas en dessous ! HOY Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Je finirai pas dans son lit tous court aujourd'hui !" Pensa le reptile affolé par le sourire du plus jeune.

\- **Hoy ! Ne me fais pas ce sourire pervers ! Je sais très bien ce qu'il veut dire lui !** Cria le brun en reculant du fauteuil.

\- **Oh~ Vraiment ? C'est pourtant toi qui m'as provoqué~** Dit le blond en s'approchant.

\- **Essaye pas de rejeter la cause de tes fantasmes sexuels sur moi !**

\- **Tu n'as pas confiance mon petit croco~ ?**

\- **C'est en ce "petit croco" sortant de ta bouche de pervers en manque que je n'ai pas confiance !**

Le jeune démon avait maintenant pris au piège son oiseau dans sa longue cage de fourrure rosée duveteuse.

\- **Putain c'est vrai qu'il fait chaud là dedans** grommela le brun.

\- **Qu'y a-t-il mon reptile renfrogné ? Tu te plains de la chaleur ?** Murmura le provocateur d'une voix mielleuse à l'oreille du balafré.

Le souverain fit déboutonner de sa délicate main innocente les boutons de la chemise de son amant et vint caresser chaque parcelle de la ferme chair thoracique de celui-ci.

Putain maintenant c'est moi qui ai chaud à cause de son manteau de merde...Nan je pense que c'est plutôt la main baladeuse descendant dangereusement vers mon pantalon qui joue le rôle de faire brûler mes entrailles... Pensa le plus vieux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas lâcher un bruit gênant.

\- **A...Arrête ça...** Bafouilla le reptile tout en essayant de s'extirper de l'emprise du blond.

Le flamant continua de se délecter de chaque partie de la tendre peau de son amant faisant tomber le long manteau de fourrure sombre du crocodile.

\- **J'ai gagné...** murmura chaudement le jeune roi à l'oreille du mafieux.

\- **Ferme la...** répliqua le balafré détendant ses muscles et dégageant son cou laissant le champ libre au démon.

 **Le lendemain matin**

Le brun se réveilla doucement dans la chambre royale où il était dans le lit aux larges baldaquins bordeaux et dorés, à la structure en bois. Le sol était de marbre dallé sombre. La grande fenêtre était recouverte d'épais rideaux également bordeaux et dorés par où passaient les légers rayons rosés du matin. De longs bras musclés enroulaient ses larges épaules. De fines mains étaient déposées sur son bassin à moitié couvert d'un fin linge ivoire. Un léger souffle sucré venait se déposer dans le creux de ses omoplates. La douce chevelure blé de son amant déposée sur sa nuque et d'insupportables douleurs au bassin qu'avait provoqué les événements de la nuit.

Le brun lâcha un léger grognement de douleur et ses cils papillonnèrent un instant pour s'habituer à la douce lumière matinale qui l'agressait.

L'ancien Shichibukai se redressa fatigué se qui fit glisser les deux bras de son compagnon sur ses cuisses ainsi que la chevelure citron sur les moelleux coussins ocres. Le réveillé jeta un regard attendri à l'endormi avant de se lever laissant tomber les deux membres sur le matelas froissé.

Le balafré se saisit de ses sous vêtements non sans mal avec sa seule main et ses vacillements de bassin. Quand il s'empara de sa chemise qui était au sol un poids le tira sur le lit contre une peau douce et chaude.

\- **Tu pars déjà ?** dit déçu le jeune blond assit en tailleur et couvert d'un simple drap blanc sur la partie basse de son corps.

Un détournement de regard vers le sol marbré fut la seule réponse que lui donna son amant.

\- **J'ai attendu deux longues et interminables semaines pour te voir une demi journée et que tu reparte comme un voleur au petit matin ?...**

\- **...**

La peau du reptile frissonna. Le flamant retira sa tête de la nuque du brun un instant pour venir prendre l'épais plumage qu'il serra contre le balafré et vint jouer avec un fin cheveu brun de son compagnon pour ensuite déposer sa chevelure dorée dans le creux de son cou nacré.

\- **C'est agréable quand il a ton odeur souffla l'oiseau.**

\- **Si...Si je m'enfuis...**

Le blond écouta attentivement en resserrant sa douce étreinte.

\- **C'est parce que...Je ne saurais jamais me détacher de toi...tes attentions...ta présence...tes...paroles. Tout ça me retient ici...près de toi...Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'accrocher trop à toi...de poser trop de poids sur tes épaules déjà bien trop lourdes...**

\- **Personne ne t'as dit de partir. Imbécile...** murmura le roi d'un visage triste en entremêlant ses doigts avec ceux du plus vieux.

\- **Tu es vraiment un roi borné et capricieux...Et le pire c'est que moi je suis le crétin qui t'aime...**

Doflamingo tira les draps blancs sur leurs deux corps et embrassa chaudement et amoureusement les lèvres de Crocodile.

\- **Fufufufu ! Moi aussi je t'aime mon croco.**


	3. Doflamingo

**Les cieux sont remplis de vermeil**

OS | One Piece | Doflamingo | Gore | Rating M |

Les cieux sont remplis de vermeil

Doflamingo : 41 ans

* * *

De sinistres grincements que provoquaient les fils se couvrant de liquide carmin, gluant et collant.

Une odeur nauséabonde et métallique finement parfumée de la saveur des organes découpés violemment par de grandes et fines mains écarlates.

Le pourpre ruisselant le longs des froides dalles de pierres.

Le corps tremblant à la moindre découpe.

Des mains déchiquetant, broyant, pressant, griffant la moindre parcelle de chair humaine.

Le gluant liquide rouge éclatant sur le mur de pierre. Dégoulinant entre les briques pour rejoindre le fleuve rubis à la douce odeur de cadavre dans ce silence, ne donnant l'importance qu'aux bruits de peau se déchiquetant, de sang gouttant d'un blanc habit maintenant couvert du sang brillant du crime.

Un grand sourire odieux et sadique se régalant du spectacle que lui offrait sa douce et innocente victime tailladée.

Les doigts continuant d'exploser les tuyaux sanguins sous la pression de leurs ongles. Jouant avec les tendons claquant sous les appuies qu'exercés les pulpeux bouts des doigts dessus.

Le ventre ouvert d'une minutieuse et sanglante coupure découvrant une fabuleuse teinte de vermeil dégoulinant à flot de l'estomac disséqué sur le sol gelé.

La lune donnant son éclat nocturne à la scène comme des projecteurs offrant le principauté au personnage premier d'une pièce de théâtre.

Les brutaux mouvements de bras dessinant de sublimes tracés bordeaux sur la pierre grise s'imprégnant du liquide métallique.

Les boyaux se déversant lourdement au sol dans un sourd claquement répugnant ainsi que les intestins se dévissant pour venir affluer dans la baignade de sang.

Un poids s'exerçant sur la cage thoracique oppressant la pompe principale entre les deux organes jumeaux maintenant dégonflés et débordant de leur emplacement hors de la coupe vertical. Le cœur craquant sous la pression, s'écrasant contre les os se brisant et se plantant dans le muscle vital.

La peau du criminel se couvrant des giclées d'hémoglobine grenat.

Un épais manteau de plumes s'agitant et s'empourprant près de la pâteuse mare rubis. Se déchaînant sans répit, à grandes respiration satisfaites sur sa proie déjà à l'état de vieux bouts de chairs depuis longtemps.

Sa langue dégustant la sanglante boisson ayant atterrit sur ses lèvres et sur ses mains.

La géante carrure se releva léchant ses doigts avec délectation du sang carmin.

Se débarrassant de l'immonde cadavre d'un coup de pied violent contre le mur faisant exploser son foie dans une fabuleuse palette de rouge qui se présentait à lui.

Un craquement se fit entendre et la tête bascula en avant comme un simple jouet.

L'amusement était finit.

Il ne restait plus que de la chair en lambeaux autour d'un reste humain. Un chemin pourpre menant jusqu'au bourreau. Un odeur nauséabonde embaumant la rue. Le sang se reflétant parfaitement dans les verres de lunettes à l'éclat d'un parfait prédateur avide du gluant liquide pourpre. Un profond et lourd silence. Une expression sombre. Puis un sourire et un calme rompu par un rire effrayant, paralysant...Un rire de folie...La folie du crime...

Oui ce n'était rien qu'un homme. Le pire des hommes...Élu par les cieux...Un terrible chasseur sans pitié...Un démon. Le démon...Ce démon céleste : Donquixote Doflamingo


	4. Doflamingo x Law

**Le vampire a un cœur plein de souffrances**

 **Halloween**

OS | One Piece | Doflamingo X Law | Yaoi / Romance | Univers Alternatif | Rating T

Le vampire a un cœur plein de souffrances

Doflamingo : 41 ans  
Law : 26 ans

* * *

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 31 octobre ce qui signifie que nous sommes le jour J, le jour d'Halloween. Bien sûr que les bonbons sont dans le panier près de la porte d'entrées, bien sûres que l'extérieur ainsi que l'intérieur de la maison sont décorés de toute part avec des citrouilles et autres bricoles d'Halloween en tous genres et évidement ! Que ce n'est pas moi qui ai fais tous ça...J'étais simplement revenu de mon boulot comme tous les soirs et j'ai retrouvé la maison dans cette état avec une petite carte sur la porte où était inscrit : "J'espère que la surprise te plait Law-chan " et je me rappelle avoir eu un grand frisson en lisant le dos de la carte où était écris soigneusement :"Si tu t'occupes de retirer la décoration je viendrais m'occuper personnellement de ton petit cul Doflamingo~ " A la vue de la signature j'avais arqué un sourcil et chiffonné la carte et étais donc rentré dans la maison qui était tout aussi décoré que l'extérieur et me jetai dans mon fauteuil désespéré.

Et maintenant j'étais là dans mon canapé au milieu de fausses toiles d'araignées et de banderoles à effigie de la fête essayant de contenir tant bien que mal la colère pour le flamant rose en lisant un livre de médecine que j'étais à deux doigts de lâcher toute ma colère dessus.

\- **Ce flamant rose de merde...** grommelai-je en froissant les pages de mon livre.

"Il se fout de ma gueule à faire semblant ou quoi ?!"

\- **ET PUIS MERDE !** Hurlai-je en me levant et jetant le livre au sol.

À peine les souffrances du livre abrégées ce fut la sonnette qui vint faire souffrir mes oreilles de son bruit strident. Je me tournai vers la porte et pris une grande inspiration avant de me diriger vers la porte et tournai la poignet doucement.

\- **BOUH !** S'exclamèrent deux voix une plus virile que l'autre plus enfantine.

Devant moi se trouvait une petite fille de 10 ans aux cheveux verts d'eau couverts d'un large chapeau noir orné d'un énorme ruban orange et, posées dessus des lunettes aux verres oranges ayant étrangement une forme de têtes de flamants roses inversées. Portant une robe noire et mauve aux épais volants mauves, noirs et orange ainsi que des gants et des bottes noires avec d'épais rubans orangés. Une longue cape noire dont l'intérieure était couverte de plumes oranges et un cache œil noir possédant un verre mauve et une baguette "magique" qui n'était en réalité qu'un bout de bois couvert de paillettes pointée devant mon nez. L'enfant était posée sur de larges épaules que je connaissais bien.

Celles de Doflamingo qui lui aussi était déguisé mais lui d'une très grande cape noire à la collerette relevée et à l'intérieure bordeaux. Une chemise également bordeaux avec par dessus une veste sans manche noire et un foulard blanc couvert de taches de "sang" rentré dans sa chemise. Un pantalon en cuir noir et de petites bottines noires dont les bouts étaient légèrement recourbés avec une boucle sur le dessus. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière. Toujours ses lunettes fétiches sur le nez mais cette fois-ci aux verres oranges ainsi que ses deux boucles dorées aux oreilles. Il avait également rajouté des dents de vampire sur ses deux canines.

\- **Joyeux Halloween !** Me sourit la sorcière en agitant son bout de bois pailleté sous mon nez.

\- **Fufufufu ! Joyeux Halloween Law-chan~** souffla le vampire d'un ton étonnement joyeux...

\- **Coucou Law-kun,** dit affectueusement une femme apparaissant de derrière la grande carrure de la chauve souris. Ses longs cheveux verts dont des petites cornes noires et brillantes étaient placés dans ceux-ci. Une petite cape noire à la collerette baissée à plusieurs tulles en dentelles de la même couleur s'arrêtant au milieu de son dos et tenue par un fin fil noué. Une tunique au décolleté lacé, aux manches noires et une longue queue de démon dépassant de celle-ci. Un slim en cuir noir ainsi que des bottes montant jusqu'aux genoux de la même couleur et matière, une petite fourche à la main, ses lunettes spirales habituelles et de jolies petites canines pointues comme son compère à sa droite.

\- **Oh bonjour Monet-ya. Mais je pourrais savoir ce que vous faites là tous les trois ?... Et puis c'est quoi ces costumes ?...**

\- **On vient fêter Halloween chez tonton Law ! Même que c'est Doffy-san et Onee-san qui ont fait les costumes !**

\- **Et pourquoi le vampire et la sorcière ont des lunettes de soleil ?** Demandai-je avec un regard sombre au vampire en question.

\- **Et bien parce que c'est la classe !** Me répondit fièrement le flamant rose en posant ses deux poings sur ses flancs levant la tête dans ce même sentiment de fierté.

\- **C'est vrai ! C'est parce que c'est la classe !** Acquiesça la petite fille tous aussi fière que son aîné.

"Pourquoi me répond-il comme si de rien n'était ?..."

Je arquai un sourcil et finis par laisser entrer les trois costumés. Refermant la porte derrière eux je sentis une main un peu trop baladeuse m'effleurer du bout des doigts la cuisse gauche ce qui me fit jeter un regard noir au coupable et fit glousser Monet tandis que Sugar, descendue des épaules du blond, me regardait sans vraiment comprendre.

Je me retournai donc et rejoins Monet dans la cuisine pendant que la grande perche se dirigea vers le salon suivit de près par Sugar lui tenant la main.

\- **Fufufufu~ Alors tu as laissé les décorations ?** Ricana Monet à voix basse.

Je détournai le regard, le coude sur le plan de travail et le poing contre la joue.

\- **Je...je pense que j'essaye désespérément quelque chose sans m'en rendre vraiment compte...** soupirai-je tristement.

\- . **..Je vois** me répondit-elle tristement gênée.

\- **Dis tonton Law~ ? On pourra aller chercher des bonbons avec toi ?** Me fit Sugar que je n'avais pas vu arriver tirant sur le tissu de mon pantalon pour m'interpeller.

\- **Désolé mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie** lui répondis-je en me dirigeant vers le canapé.

Je ramassai le livre que j'avais jeté plus tôt et m'assis dans le canapé ouvrant mon livre à la page chiffonnée à laquelle je m'étais arrêté de lire.

\- **Allez ! Tonton Law~** ! Insista la sorcière.

\- **Je ne peux pas de toute manière je n'ai pas de costume...** répliquai-je en tournant une page du livre.

\- **Mmmh...T'es pas marrant tonton !** Râla la petite fille en gonflant les joues.

Je vis le vampire sortir de mon champ de vision mais l'ignora, continuant de lire mon livre avant de sentir un grognement dans mon cou ce qui me fit frissonner et quand je me tournais, je me fis soulever et asseoir sur une chaise juste derrière le fauteuil.

\- **Si tu crois que c'est en me forçant que je vais y aller tu rêves...** lui dis-je en croisant les bras contre mon torse avec un regard noir.

\- **Fufufufu~ Très bien alors je vais le faire moi même~** murmura t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

\- **Je-ne-me-changerai-pas..**.

"Putain pourquoi je le provoque maintenant ?!"

\- **Tu es certain~ ?**

\- **Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux...**

"Mais à quel jeu je joue avec lui bordel ?!"

\- **Je vois...Tu as 30 secondes pour aller te changer sinon je m'en charge~**

"C'est en le provoquant que j'essaye quelque chose ?..."

\- **Je refuse !**

Je me rendis compte de ma réponse et vis le flamant rose s'apprêter à me prendre sur son épaule ce qui me fit réagir et me levai donc pour me diriger en courant vers les escaliers. Je loupai une marche et tombai mais la vue du blond me suivant me remit tout de suite les idées en place et alors dans un élan de peur je me levai et partis en courant dans ma chambre en fermant la porte à clé.

\- **Oh putain ! C'était pas loin...** soupirai-je.

Un coup dans la porte me fit sursauter et une voix rauque me fit doubler la cadence des battements de mon cœur.

\- **Tu as une minute pour te changer, le sachet et devant la porte~**

"Pourquoi je fais comme si de rien n'était ?! Je crois vraiment que c'est la bonne option d'oublier ce que je lui ai fais subir ?!..."

\- **Ça fait déjà 10 secondes~**

\- **C'EST BON J'AI COMPRIS !**

Je tournai la clé avant d'ouvrir la porte prendre le sachet, croisai furtivement le regard du vampire et refermai la porte aussi vite que je l'avais ouverte.

J'expirai et ouvris le sachet se trouvant devant moi en sortant le contenu.

\- **Il te reste 55 secondes~**

Je l'ignorai et me déshabillai.

"Je suis vraiment le pire..."

\- **30 secondes~**

J'enfilai le bas.

"Le pire des connards"

\- **27 secondes~** continuait-il d'une voix mielleuse.

J'enfilai le T-shirt, ainsi que des bandelettes.

"Je l'ai abandonné et maintenant je le fais espérer..."

\- **10 secondes~**

Je mis un objet sur ma tête ainsi qu'un autre accroché dans le bas de mon dos.

"Pourquoi ?"

\- **3 secondes~**

Je finis par mettre les chaussettes et les chaussures.

"Pourquoi joue-t-il à ça et que quelque chose me pousse à y jouer ?..."

\- **1 seconde~** murmura t-il en posant sa main sur la poignet.

Je sortis de la chambre exténué et fixai le vampire qui avait un sourire encore plus inquiétant qu'avant.

"L'espoir ? "

\- **Ravi ? ...** marmonnai-je.

"Non..."

\- **Parfait mon petit chat~**

"Je suis perdu... "

J'étais couvert de multiples bandelettes par dessus un leggings noir ainsi qu'un T-shirt moulant de la même couleur, de fines chaussures également de la couleur sombre et...des oreilles de chat...ainsi que la queue de félin qui allait avec...

\- **Je peux retirer les oreilles et la queue ?** Demandai-je d'une petite voix gênée.

\- **Non** refusa t-il clairement

\- **Pourquoi ?!** Râlai-je

\- **Fufufufu~ Pour me faire plaisir~**

Je rougis de honte.

"Pourquoi je rougis ?!...Ça me fait vraiment penser que j'ai une chance ?..."

Je le vis me jeter un regard triste avant de descendre les escaliers.

"C'était quoi ce regard ? "

Je le suivis donc nonchalamment jusqu'au salon où la petite sorcière m'attendait toute excitée d'aller chercher des bonbons avec moi et dont les yeux s'illuminèrent à la vue de mon costume.

\- **Kya ! Tonton Law c'est un chat ! C'est un chat momie !** N'arrêtait pas de répéter Sugar en sautant dans tous les sens, agitant son grand récipient en plastique orange fluo en forme de citrouille au large sourire deux yeux ronds et barrés d'une diagonale.

La seule aide qui me fut offerte à mon regard désespéré jeté à Monet fut un gloussement caché derrière sa main ce qui me fit m'exaspérer encore plus.

\- **Né ! Né ! Neko Law-san ! Tu me portes sur tes épaules !** s'exclama la petite sorcière les yeux pleins de paillettes.

\- **Allez fais ce que la petite te dit~** Me murmura la voix derrière moi en me poussant, ce auquel je réagis dans la seconde en lui jetant un regard noir et un grognement agressif mais remarquai une pointe de faux dans son regard.

"Il joue la comédie ?..."

\- **Hanw~ Ne sors pas les crocs comme ça mon petit Law. Il ne faut pas être si agressif~ S** e moqua t-il avec un autre de ses sourires qui ne me disaient rien de bon.

" Il essaye d'oublier ?..."

Je me retournai vers l'enfant impatiente et m'accroupis pour la prendre sur mes épaules après lui avoir murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rigoler puis acquiesça avant de monter sur mes épaules.

Je me relevai et me tournai lentement vers le blond. Je lui tirai la langue ainsi que la petite fille ce qui lui fit faire un mouvement de recule, surpris de cette réaction enfantine et resta planté bêtement tandis que Monet se moquait de lui et que moi je rigolais à gorge déployée avec la petite fille en sortant de la maison sans oublier de baisser la tête pour ne pas que la sorcière se cogne contre le cadre de la porte en bois.

"Autant y jouer..."

\- **Vous savez qu'en restant planté là bêtement Doflamingo-san sa victoire ne sera que plus drôle pour lui ? Fufufufu~** Entendis-je Monet murmurer au vampire d'un ton un peu moqueur.

Le blond réagit à l'entente de la moquerie de la femme aux cheveux verts et lui jeta un regard légèrement vexé et gêné avant d'emboîter le pas et de fermer la porte derrière nous.

"Et c'est partie, la chasse aux bonbons..."

Après deux longues heures à toquer aux portes des maisons pour remplir de bonheur la petite fille et à espérer bêtement quelque chose pour ma part...Nous avions décidé de rentrer. Enfin !

\- **Hé ?! Doffy-san ~** l'interpella la petite sorcière qui était sur mes épaules.

\- **Mh ?** répondit le vampire en se tournant vers la petite fille.

\- **Pourquoi tu es toujours content quand tu vas voir tonton Law~ ?** Lui demanda Sugar.

Je levai la tête vers la sorcière surpris de la question et du fait qu'il soit heureux de venir à la maison. Mon regard se dirigea donc vers le concerné qui était tout aussi surpris de la question et avait les joues roses de gêne.

\- **Et bien...c'est que...ce n'est pas vraiment...enfin...** bafouilla le blond totalement pris au dépourvu et dont les joues rougissaient à vu d'œil.

\- **Fufufufu...**

\- **Arrête de te moquer Monet !** s'exclama t-il les joues gonflées mais toujours aussi rouges.

La gêne du vampire me fit sourire et il finit par arrêter de s'agiter dans tous les sens et regarda la petite fille.

"Pourquoi j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras en le voyant si faux ?.."

\- **Que dirais tu d'aller manger notre butin ?** dit-il en agitant le petit seau orange fluo.

\- **Oui !** s'exclama t-elle en sautant de mes épaules pour se jeter dans les bras du vampire.

"Pleurer et le prendre dans mes bras pour que tous ça s'arrête"

\- **J'aimerais que tout ça s'arrête et vite...je vois bien que ça lui fait du mal...** murmurai-je à Monet.

\- **Je pense que ça comble quelque chose dans son cœur malgré la souffrance que ça lui apporte d'un autre côté...** me répondit-elle en baissant le regard.

\- **Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir plus...**

\- **Allons-y...**

\- **Ouais...**

Nous étions presque arrivés à la maison quand Sugar se tourna vers moi et vint me voir.

\- **Né ? Tonton Law ?** M'interpella t-elle en me tendant sa main pour que je la tienne.

Je pris sa main et l'écoutai.

\- **Dis Tonton Law ?**

\- **Oui ?** Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

\- **J'ai vu Doffy-san quand il rentre de chez toi il est toujours content.**

\- **C'est vrai ?** la questionnai-je.

"Pourquoi me raconte t-elle ça ?..."

\- **Oui ! Il est content comme ça que quand il rentre de chez toi Tonton.**

"Vraiment ?.."

\- **Dis Tonton Law ? La dernière fois Doffy-san il est rentré très triste de chez toi...J'aime pas moi quand Doffy-san il rentre de chez Tonton Law triste.**

"Je m'en rappelle bien...quand je l'ai jeté dehors au petit matin...Parce que je suis totalement devenu con..."

\- **Doffy-san il m'a raconté que c'est parce que Tonton Law il l'aimait plus...**

"...Il n'a pas eu vraiment tord sur ce point là..."

\- **Mais moi je veux que Tonton Law et Doffy-san ils continuent de s'aimer ! Tonton Law il ne va pas laisser Doffy-san tous seul, hein ?**

\- **Bien sûr que je l'aime Doflamingo-ya et puis je ne vais pas le laisser seul, alors t'inquiètes pas, hein ?** La rassurai-je en lui souriant.

"Mensonge..."

\- **D'accord !** s'exclama t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Ce n'est que pur mensonge..."

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison après quelques minutes et rentrâmes dans celle-ci où dès que la porte fut ouverte, le flamant rose se jeta dans le canapé pour s'allonger dedans avec la petite fille assise sur son ventre.

\- **Sautez pas dans le fauteuil** râlai-je en déposant les sacs de bonbons sur le vampire.

\- **Waah ! Y'en a plein Doffy-san regarde !** dit la sorcière en s'attaquant aux bonbons.

\- **Un vrai gosse celui-là** grommelai-je en allant m'asseoir au bar de la cuisine.

"Et pourtant tu as fait souffrir quelqu'un comme lui..."

La petite fille s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes et le blond, lui, l'observait dormir déposant une chaude couette sur elle.

\- **Bon moi je vais me coucher...** baillai-je.

"Je ne veux pas me confronter plus longtemps à lui..."

Le blond me regarda monter les marches une à une d'un air déçu puis détourna son regard de mes pas pour le diriger vers la petite fille endormie.

Je tournai doucement la poignet, allumai la lumière et fermai la porte derrière moi. J'eu faillis tomber en m'emmêlant les pieds dans les bandelettes de mon costume et me rattrapai à la barre de mon lit. Je déroulai les bandelettes de mon costume, tirai le T-shirt ainsi que le leggings, les chaussures et les stupides accessoires de chat que je laissais traîner au sol. J'enfilai un large T-shirt bleu s'arrêtant à mes cuisses et mon caleçon noir. Je m'écrasai dans mon moelleux lit aux draps beiges et fermai les yeux doucement, humant mon oreiller quand le bruit de la porte retentit. Je levai brusquement la tête de la douce et agréable chaleur de mon lit.

Scrutant la sombre pièce dans les moindres recoins à la recherche de l'intrus. Je finis par sentir un poids sur le lit puis deux chaudes mains sur mon torse. Je savais bien que c'était Doflamingo. Je sentis sa douce respiration sur mon oreille. Ses dents mordillèrent mon cou pour laisser des traces rouges sur ma peau. Sa langue léchant les suçons qu'avaient laissés ses dents et retraçant les muscles de mon cou avec celle-ci. Les doigts d'une de ses mains s'entremêlant avec mes cheveux l'autre caressant mon torse par dessus le tissu bleu de mon T-shirt.

\- **Doflamingo...** sifflai-je ma respiration haletante.

Je sentis un frisson parcourir le blond derrière moi et il arrêta net son doux mouvement chaud sur mon torse. Il stoppa ses dents marquant un autre suçon. Il retira sa main de mes cheveux et il me repoussa de son étreinte.

Je tournai la tête vers lui surpris et incompréhensif.

\- **Je...Je t'ai fais...Est-ce que...je t'ai fais du mal... ?** Me demanda t-il d'une petite voix en baissant la tête.

Puis je me rappelai de ce que m'avait dit plus tôt Sugar : "Doffy-san il m'a raconté que Tonton Law il l'aimait plus..."

"C'est encore autorisé de l'aimer après ce que j'ai fais ? ..."

"Tonton Law il ne va pas laisser Doffy-san tout seul, hein ?"

"J'ai vraiment été con, hein ? Au point qu'il ait peur de moi...Cet imbécile me rend vraiment triste avec cet air abattu, il le sait ça ? Que ça me fait mal au cœur de le voir comme ça ?...Le fait de l'avoir ignoré pendant près de deux mois et que je l'accepte ici uniquement pour la petite l'a vraiment rendu...si triste..."

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et me jetai dans ses bras. Le serrant le plus possible contre moi. Mes cheveux appuyés contre son torse étouffant mes sanglots du mieux que je le pouvais.

\- **Law...Déso-**

\- **Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Tu n'as pas à être pardonné ! Tu n'as rien fait ! C'est ma faute ! Je t'ai jeté dehors...par pur égoïsme...doutant sur les sentiments que j'avais eu...pensant peut-être que j'aurais voulu ça seulement pour un soir...Tu m'as donné tes sentiments et je les ai piétinés...Alors pourquoi tu reviens ?! Pourquoi tu me pardonnes aussi facilement ?! J'ai été si cruel...J'ai accepté de te voir aujourd'hui seulement pour Sugar et toi tu t'en contentes sans rechigner !**

\- **Je m'en contente car je t'aime Law...**

Je serrais les poings contre le tissu bordeaux de son costume.

\- **Pourquoi ? … Comment arrives-tu ?** Sanglotai-je en levant la tête vers lui les yeux pleins de larmes.

Il me prit par le menton et vint coller ses fines lèvres pulpeuses sur les miennes. Me serrant de sa douce étreinte. Sa main dans mes cheveux puis décolla sa bouche de la mienne au bout de quelques secondes l'air commençant à nous manquer. Il me sourit tendrement et me serra contre lui. Humant son odeur sucrée que j'avais repoussée ces deux longs mois. Entremêlant mes doigts avec les siens si fins que j'avais abandonné pendant cette période. Son cœur que j'entendais battre chaudement que j'avais rejeté pendant tout ce temps.

"Oui je l'aime encore, même si je pense que je ne mérite pas son pardon cela me fait sourire de pouvoir le ressentir près de moi"

\- **Dis...Tu peux rester là cette nuit ?...**

\- **Oui bien sûr.**

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, des baisers langoureux s'échangèrent, les habits finirent au sol et les draps se froissèrent.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin par la douce lumière rose qu'offrait le levé du soleil dans les bras de mon vampire qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit.

Pendant plusieurs longues minutes je l'observais, ma main dans la sienne, regardant chaque inspiration, chaque expiration qui sortaient de ses fines lèvres. Et je l'observais en souriant. Des larmes perlant sur mes joues et glissant le long de mon cou pour retomber sur mes cuisses qui étaient couvertes du drap blanc dans lequel nous avions dormi tous les deux.

\- **Tout ça est fini. Tu as enfin finis de souffrir dans un terrible silence** souris-je avec des larmes de joie ne cessant de tomber sur mes jambes nues toujours en fixant l'endormi dont je serrais la main et dont la fine brise matinale arrivant de la fenêtre faisait bouger ses beaux cheveux blés brillant à la lumière rosée.

"Arrêter de souffrir seul, nous aimer et partager nos moindres sentiments c'est ce dont j'avais rêvé qu'il se passe entre nous Doflamingo, maintenant que cela se passe ainsi je veille sur toi pour ne plus te faire ressentir cette immense peine que j'ai causé. Cette immense erreur qui t'a fait souffrir et changer. Repose toi et souris comme tu l'as toujours fait."


End file.
